It has repeatedly been observed that orientations and forms associated with vertical dimension hold a processing advantage over their counterparts in the horizontal dimension: Up-down orientations of a figure are better remembered than left-right orientations; and vertically symmetrical patterns are perceived as better examples of symmetry than patterns which are horizontally symmetrical. Recent research challenges traditional views in suggesting that poor performance on problems of left-right memory and shape recognition is best understood by empirical emphasis on how the observer utilizes information provided by egocentric and environmental spatial frameworks, rather than on the spatial frameworks themselves. Building on this view, the research will seek to clarify the nature of left-right coding as well as provide a developmental perspective on the role of orientation in the phenomenal similarity of shapes. The major issue addressed by this research is how information from egocentric and environmental frameworks are employed in judgments or orientation and pattern organization at different points in development. Specific questions examined include (1) Can the deleterious influence of adjacent configurational cues on children's left-right coding be modified by providing salient egocentric and environmental referents? (2) Does the orientation of symmetrical patterns play a significant role in children's judgments of phenomenal similarity? (3) Are the spatial coding strategies characteristic of children's performance on left-right and shape identification tasks reflected in adults? The view that inferior spatial concepts, rather than bio-structural factors, underlie poor spatial performance leads to different training methods for such culturally significant problems as left-right discrimination, menory for shape, and reading. Finally, future investigation of individual differences in the employment of spatial frameworks (suggested by ourpilot work) may contribute to the development of diagnostic instruments for early identification of children predisposed to spatial disabilities.